1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a ticket production device that produces tickets on which information is printed, and a ticket production method.
2. Related Art
Receipts, coupons, tags, and other types of tickets are used in many fields, including sales and distribution. Printers with an automatic cutter are used as a ticket production device that produces such tickets. Such printers print information on continuous recording paper and then sequentially cut the recording paper to a specific length to produce the tickets. The automatic cutter is located at the downstream end of the conveyance path passing the printing position to the paper exit. The cut ticket is then manually removed by the operator and handed to the customer (see, for example, JP-A-2004-268207).
However, if the operator does not take the ticket at the right time when using the printer described above, the printed tickets may accumulate in the paper exit or fall away from the paper exit. If tickets accumulate, the accumulated tickets can interfere with the cutting edge of the automatic cutter, possibly resulting in cutting problems or the accumulated tickets being recut into small pieces, adversely effecting printer operation. If the tickets fall out, they can be lost or distributed incorrectly.